


What He Was Doing

by Seasider



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasider/pseuds/Seasider
Summary: Luke considers Yoda’s criticisms.
Kudos: 7





	What He Was Doing

**OooOoo**

“—Never his mind on where he was, what he was doing!” It felt like Yoda punctuated nearly every word with a jab of the stick against his chest.

In the flash of the instant before he responded, his past life raced across his mind.

_ Where he was? What he was doing?  _ Simple. Tatooine. Working. Always working. From the minute the suns rose— sometimes earlier— until they slid below the horizon. His days spent in oppressing heat and endless sunlight, his only protection from the harsh desert his hat and the short-lived, thin lines of shade that the ‘vaporators offered. Tedious work, adjusting, collecting, repairing, cursing, despairing, persisting. The only interesting hours involved problems. The failure of a condenser was a crisis; it could be an expensive replacement, but he was clever with machinery and could fix it or at least patch it so it would hold together for another season.

Some early mornings offered the rare excitement of finding mushrooms growing in the moisture before the suns baked them dry, and he remembered his enjoyment seeing Aunt Beru’s happiness to have them. But there were those times when the ‘shrooms grew inside a pump, and if he didn’t find them soon enough— if he skipped that part of the job so he could finish early and join his friends— they would clog the pump, and that meant extra hours of work and facing his uncle’s worry and disappointment.

So, yeah, he was working, that’s what he was doing. Visiting for a few minutes when Biggs stopped by in his newest speeder— Biggs, whose family was rich enough to hire workers. But somehow, no matter how far he was from the homestead, his uncle always seemed to know when he’d spent a few minutes in idleness and it earned him a scolding. Even his room wasn’t a quiet haven, there were always tasks to be done, repairing components, working on the engines he’d pulled that day, trying to keep old condensers running. And once in awhile, as often as he could, working on the speeder, patching it, keeping it running, knowing it was his only method of escape for a short while.

One season they were able to afford two computerized ‘vapos that could interface with a droid… if they could find one. Then Threepio arrived. And that ended that life.

So, yeah, if he had “much anger in him, like his father”, he had reasons. And if his mind wasn’t always on the work in front of him... well, where would the galaxy be without dreamers? 

All those thoughts went through him in an instant, but he would speak none of them. Because he wanted to be a Jedi like his father, and Yoda was the one who would teach him.

This was where he was and what he was doing.

**OooOoo**


End file.
